Superman
by x3heartsx3
Summary: I am willing to admit that superman is superior to batman, but only under one condition.' reposted again. zv.


**Reposted AGAIN cause someone decided to report it and have it deleted. To those who have already read this, and added it to your faves or reviewed etc. THANK YOU sooo much, I honestly didn't expect that much feedback. **

**Based off a friend's experience. Written a year ago. **

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly need this? I think its pretty much self explanatory that I don't own HSM **

"SUPERMAN!"

"BATMAN!"

"SUPERMAN!"

"BATMAN!"

"SUUUUPERMAN!!"

"BAAAATMAN!!"

It was the typical, friendly inside joke argument that Zac and Vanessa had daily. Vanessa had always thought that superman was way better than batman, while Zac had thought otherwise. They had been best friends since they met in Freshman year, they were now juniors. Zac, the cool sorta nerdy kid, Vanessa the popular nice girl who was friends with everyone. Everyone could tell that the duo were head over heels in love with each other, everyone but themselves, they were too stubborn, and always insisted that they were simply best friends and getting together would ruin the friendship, after all everyone says you're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend right? At least that's what the two were always telling themselves, _she doesn't like me like that, he doesn't like me like that, it would just ruin our great friendship._

"OH MY GOSH! VANESSA!!" Ashley's screams ran through the halls of the high school.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at her other close friend that she had known since middle school. She closed her locker and turned around to watch her friend in amusement as she ran through the halls squeeling.

"Yes Ash?" Vanessa asked once Ashley had arrived in front of Vanessa squeeling and jumping.

"Jared just asked me to the Winter Formal, AND asked me to be his girlfriend!" Ashley exclaimed, you could hear the disappointed groans of a few fellow guys that were planning on asking Ashley to the dance, but of course Ashley had always had a little crush on Jared for the past year.

"That's great Ashley!!" Vanessa said with a bit of a forced excitement. _Great Winter Formal, another dance that I'm going to and not with Zac. _

"Look Vanessa, everyone can tell you two like each other just go for it, he can't turn you down!"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you, we're simply friends, nothing more" she let out an inaudible sigh before continuing. "he doesn't feel the same way, and I don't want to ruin our friendship." At the same time, Ashley had mouthed the words along, she had heard the excuse way too many times.

Ashley was starting to get even more frustrated with this couple; they said the same thing, all the time, everyday whenever asked. Heck the couple kind of drove the _whole_ school nuts, how could they be so blind.

"mhmm sure, whatever, look I gotta go see you later!"

"Later Ash" Vanessa sighed and started walking to the front of the school where Zac and her met everyday to carpool home since they lived right next to each other. On her way there, her old crush from middle school, Alex, ran up to her with a note attached to a cute teddy bear. She took it and smiled politely before continuing on, she was so over Alex, he had his chance in middle school, plus once she met Zac it was like "whos Alex again?". When she got to the front of the school, she spotted Zac sitting on the bench talking to his ex Jennifer from their chem. class, she had forced herself to believe that Zac still liked Jennifer.

"Hey Zac"

"Hey Ness ready?"

"Yeap!"

"Kay, bye Jennifer, see you later"

"Bye you two" Jennifer smirked at the couple, ahh they were too cute, yet too blind to see what was in front of them. Even if she was his ex, they had ended on good terms, she dumped Zac because she could tell the duo were a match made in heaven. Zac stood up and offered his arm to Vanessa while taking her books from her. This was a daily habit, which they claimed was simply a platonic type thing.

"So Winter Formal is coming up, I see you got a teddy bear? Who asked?" Zac questioned as they walked.

"Oh this? Its from Alex, I haven't read the note, so how do you know he's asking me to the dance!! Even if he is, I'm turning him down" Vanessa replied.

"Ouch. And why's that?"

"I've told you, I liked him in _7__th_ grade. That was years ago, and I was kind of hoping a certain boy would ask me."

"Ohh, and who is this certain boy?" Zac asked, disappointment laced into his words. "Do I know him?"

"Yea, you know him better than you think you do" Vanessa smiled, but inside she was dying _ugh what am I thinking? He doesn't like me like that! Get over it Vanessa, just friends, just friends, just friends! Nothing more. _Vanessa sighed.

"Oh, is it Brett? The guy you went to homecoming with?" Zac asked as he opened the car door for Vanessa.

"Nahh he asked me to go with him to Winter Formal while we were at homecoming, but I think he forgot about me, or doesn't want to go anymore, he hasn't brought it up, and I never really liked him, hes a nice guy and all, but yea I'm rambling aren't I" Vanessa said as she watched Zac chuckle at her, he always did when she would start rambling.

"Yep" he said while laughing at her.

"Ugh whatever" she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"So any girls you thought about asking?"

"Well theres one, but I don't think she likes me"

"Oh" Vanessa said, her voice dripping with the same disappointment Zac had earlier. "hmm let me guess Jennifer?"

"JENNIFER?!" Zac exclaimed while going into a fit of laughter and looking at Vanessa like she was crazy. "What makes you think I still like her, remember? Shes my _ex-_girlfriend."

Vanessa blushed but then joined Zac in the laughter, "I don't know, I just thought you did, and hey it was just a guess!"

The two got out of the car still laughing and walked up to Zac's house, the duo would always go to one another's house after school to work on homework together then would go out for a stroll in the park and an ice cream. **(blah kay so I'll be skipping over some parts)**

"It's getting late Zac, I should go"

"Oh, yea okay, I'll walk you home"

Vanessa giggled "You know I only live next door right?"

"Yes I know, but I feel like it" Zac said as he stuck his tongue at her.

They got to her front door and hugged, but before Vanessa closed the door, she exclaimed, like always "Oh and by the way, SUPERMAN!"

"BATMAN" he said as he began to walk away backwards to his house.

"SUPERMAN" she giggled as she waved.

"BATMAN!" Zac said as he waved back and turned back around to go home.

As soon as she entered, her mom asked "Has Zac asked you to the dance yet?"

"Mami! How many times do I have to tell everyone!"

"I know I know, you're just friends blah blah blah, trust me mija, Starla says that Zac feels the same way!" Zac and Vanessa's family had become close, and they too were driven crazy by the couple's stubbornness.

"Ugh whatever I'm going to bed night mami"

"night mija"

ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV

The next day Zac said he had some business to deal with in the morning, meaning Vanessa had to get to school on her own. When Vanessa arrived at school, she opened her locker only to find a dozen roses with a small note attatched which read:

_Hey Vanessa, you're probably wondering who sent this to you huh? Well I'll give you a wild guess, meet me at our secret spot_

_Signed, take a wild guess_

_ps BATMAN IS BETTER. winkwink._

Vanessa furrowed her brow as she read it _why would Zac do this, I thought we were just friends, hmm maybe what everyone is telling me is true. _She walked off with a small grin tugging at her lips. When she arrived at their secret spot she expected to see Zac **(a/n lets just pretend their school set up is just like east high)** only to be met by more roses and yet another note. She sighed picking up the note. _Whats with these notes?_

_Hey Van, knowing you you're wondering whats with all the notes huh? Ahah well well well. Guess you have to wait a bit longer to find out. Hope you're enjoying the beautiful roses._

_Signed Batman is superior!_

Vanessa and Zac didn't have any morning classes together, but had all the same afternoon classes, so they would usually have to wait until lunch to see each other. She sighed, she'd have to wait the whole morning to ask him what all this was about.

"OOOOOO who gave you the roses, and wow two dozen eh?" Ashley said tearing Vanessa away from her thoughts about all the possibilities of why Zac was doing all this.

"Hey ash, erm they're from Zac" She replied in an almost questioning tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EEEEEEEEEPPPPPS I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SOOO!!"

"ASH keep it down would you, they're just flowers, don't get too excited"

"mhm _just_ flowers from _just _Zac who is _just_ your best friend" Ashley smirked as Vanessa rolled her eyes before heading off to her first class.

ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV

Lunch finally came around and Vanessa was anxious to ask Zac what all these notes were about. She closed her locker when she spotted Zac at the end of the hallway and began walking towards him, until someone stopped her.

"Hey Vanessa"

"Oh hey Alex, sorry didn't see you there"

"haha its erm no problem" Alex said somewhat nervously "So uhm did you erm read the note?"

"Oh, yea about that, sorry Alex, but I'm not interested, you had your chance and now its too late, but we can still be friends right?" She flashed him a smile.

"Y-yea, of course, guess I shouldn't have waited huh?"

They shared a laugh before giving each other a hug.

Zac watched all this from the end of the hallway where he and his group of friends were simply chatting. Zac couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy shoot through him, until he remembered that Vanessa said she wouldn't go to the dance with Alex. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Vanessa came up to him waving her hands in his face

"Hey Zac you there?" she let out a small giggle.

"HUH what oh yea haha sorry bout that, sorta drifted off"

" I can see that, erm so Zac whats with this?" She said showing him the two dozen roses.

"Haha well I knew you'd ask sooner or later, so here is yet another note, and don't open it till you get home tonight got it?"

"Ooookay…"Vanessa took the note with a questioning expression

"you worry too much, look I have to work on some homework in the library today see you next period?"

"Yea okay. Later Zac"

As soon as Zac left, she began her search for Ashley to eat lunch with until she stopped dead in her tracks. _OMG Zac said there was a certain girl he wanted to ask out, nahh that wouldn't be me. Would it? No way, I mean we're just friends aren't we?Ahhh this is so confusing. Oh well guess I'll just go with it for now. _

"HELLLOO earth to nessa, you've been standing there spaced out for awhile now" Ashley called out to her friend.

"Oh hey ash, sorry something just hit me"

"Mhm kay well I bet it has to do with a certain ZACHARY hmm. Are you two finally realizing whats right in front of you?"

"I don't know Ash I'm soo confused"

ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV

Vanessa went through the rest of day contemplating, she couldn't focus in class, mainly because she was confused about what Zac was doing, and the fact that Zac was in all her afternoon classes just made matters even more complicated. After their daily after school routine of homework, hanging out and ice cream, Zac had dropped her off at her house, she ran upstairs anxious to open the note he had given her during lunch. A small gasp escaped her mouth and it hung open as tears began to form in her eyes, while a small smile too tugged at her mouth as she read.

_You're probably wondering whats with all the notes, and now this note will explain it. We've been best friends for awhile now, but that's just it, only best friends, I know everyones been pestering us about how we feel about each other, and I just can't take it anymore. I'm about to blow my top if I don't get this out there, so here goes.. Okay, I can't help it, everytime I see you I just want to pull you into my arms, protect you from harm, jealously surges through my body each time I see you simply conversing with any guy who isn't me. When you smile, laugh, giggle, it makes my heart melt, oh what the heck I'll just be straightforward and blunt here. I love you Vanessa, not like a sister or a best friend, but as someone I see myself spending the rest of my life with, someone to have and raise my children with. I understand if you don't feel the same way, and if you don't just forget this note so that things aren't awkward between us. Although it would still be extremely awkward no matter how much we try. But with everyone pestering us I'm thinking theres a 2 chance you would actually do that, so I took the plunge, the major risk of telling you Vanessa Anne Hudgens, my best friend, that I love you much more than words can describe, you mean the world to me, and I don't know how I survived without you before we met, I can't even begin to express how much you mean to me. So without further ado. Vanessa, winter formal is coming up, and I am willing to admit that superman is superior to batman, but only under one condition. With that said, would you allow me to be your superman to take your heart on a wild journey I like to call love. Now. You've read this whole note. I've spilled my heart out to you, risked our friendship, and admitted batman is inferior. So if you wish to be my superwoman, turn around to face your hopefully soon to be superman._

Vanessa finished reading the note, surprised at the note, smiling and crying tears of happiness, no one had ever said anything that sweet to her before. She slowly turned around to see Zac standing on her balcony wearing a t-shirt with the superman logo and he was also holding yet another bouquet of roses. She smiled at him opened her door and stepped out.

"uhm erm so you erm read my note huh?" Zac said placing the flowers down.

Vanessa giggled at his nervousness, and before he could respond she placed her lips softly on his to silence him. She pulled back slightly, moving her hands around his neck and his forehead resting lightly on hers. She gave him a look of reassurance before he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and closing the gap between them once again, placing his lips on hers with much more passion and love. They fit together like a perfect puzzle piece,both smiled against each others lips, it was a soft kiss yet it was filled with much passion and love. Vanessa felt his lips parting slightly, deepening the kiss, his tounge grazing across her lips asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips, and met his tounge with hers. They pulled apart when the need for air became apparent, resting their foreheads together, eyes closed, and still panting lightly, Zac broke the silence.

"So uhm. Does this mean I'm your superman?"

Vanessa giggled, silencing him once again with a soft short kiss.

"mhm, and I'm your superwoman, always have and always will be"

Little did they know that Vanessa's mom had witnessed the whole thing and caught it on tape before interrupting them. FINALLY Gina had exclaimed in her mind, she just couldn't wait to show Starla the footage she caught.

"ahem" Gina interrupted the couple with a smirk on her face.

Vanessa and Zac jumped apart blushing and stared down, their feet seemed to become extremely interesting.

"oh uhm hi mami"

"hey mrs.hudgens."

"Zac how many times do I have to tell you, call me Gina, and while you're here, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Oh that's fine, I should get going anyways, my mom is expecting me soon"

"Alright, well Vanessa, dinner is in 10, and Zac tell your mom I said hi, oh and by the way you can use the front door too you know"

"I will mrs—I mean. Gina"

Gina left the couple and went back to set the table for dinner. Before departing, she mumbled to herself "Hopefully he'll be calling me mom one day"

"wow well that was uhm extremely awkward" Vanessa said as her mom left

"I think extremely is an understatement"

They both laughed at this as they walked downstairs hands intertwined.

"Well my superwoman, I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning" Zac said when they reached the front door.

"goodnight my superman" and with that they shared a soft kiss. Pulling apart, they said their parting words.

"I love you my superman"

"I love you too, but now since I'm superman, I do believe batman is in second place now"

"Of course, he always has been" Vanessa replied with a small smirk on her face as she watched Zac return home.

End.

**A/N hmmm. I don't know what to think about this, in my opinion its eehhh. I wrote this like a year ago, and decided to finally post it. Read and review. please nothing too harsh. Sorry about not updating my other story, I had it all plotted out and everything, but I just don't have the time anymore to continue it. By the way CHECK OUT MY C2 called ZanessaTroyella LOVE and subscribe please! Thanks again everyone! **


End file.
